


Do It With a Rockstar

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - shakespeare prompt challenge [13]
Category: Amanda Palmer (Musician), Bandom, Emilie Autumn (Musician)
Genre: Amanda Fucking Palmer, Community: femslashficlets, Concerts, Drabble, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Music, Musicians, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Emilie shows up to Amanda's concert. Sparks fly.





	Do It With a Rockstar

**Author's Note:**

> for the femslashficlets shakespeare challenge prompt 13. I had no judgment when to her I swore -A Midsummer Night's Dream

Amanda sees a flash of red in the crowd and feels a shiver run up her spine. 

She came. She wasn't sure she would.  

Amanda meets Emilie's eyes, then widens her stance to bare down harder on the keyboard. Emilie's pale face paint and small heart under her eye blend in here. She could be anyone, mixed in as she is among the crowd of goths and punks with ripped clothes and various artists and students.

Emilie winks and Amanda sings louder and knows she'll follow that flash of red, the siren call of that voice, wherever it may lead.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote RPF. I made myself stop at drabble length before I started to get into any deeper topics like mental health or the misogyny women, particularly gender non conforming women, face in the music industry or how that could lead to bonding or something else like that. 
> 
> I blame the idea for writing this on my rediscovering that EA/AFP awesome podfic [I Would Scratch These Bricks Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/380398) . Go read and/or listen to it. It's amazing. 
> 
> Title is from [an Amanda Palmer song](https://vimeo.com/51732600)


End file.
